


Why Won't you Stay?

by hellbells



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending?, Infidelity, Inspired by Song - Sugarland, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is done because no matter what Dom says, he will go back to her. He is leaving town because Dom has hurt him one too many times and he needs to do it whilst he has the strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Won't you Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the rights to the movie or the characters. I also do not own the rights to the song lyrics as fantastic as they are - Song is Sugarland's - Stay.

 

 

Dom first met Brian in the halls of an LA cop station. He was there talking about some damage done to his car by his volatile misses’ hence the lack of wedding ring. Brian was charming and a breath of fresh air. He was also so radically different to Letty that Dom fell hard for him. He didn’t regret loving Brian or keeping him from the team - One, Brian was a cop, and two, it was just nice for Dom to have something to himself. Don’t get him wrong Dom loved his team - they were his family but sometimes a man needed to breathe.

 

Brian kissed him and they fell onto his bed. It was hot and frantic and everything that he was missing. It was passion and fire, and a ten second drag race. Dom curled Brian into his side so that they could sleep, sated and satisfied. For the the first time in a while he slept relaxed.

 

**_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_ **

**_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_ **

**_It's just another call from home_ **

**_And you'll get it and be gone_ **

**_And I'll be crying_ **

 

The next morning Dom wakes to the sound of his cell. “Yeah what is it?”  
  
Mia’s tart unimpressed voice let him know that she was pissed, “Your wife is here!”  
  
Dom rolled his eyes as he was pretty sure that they were separated right now. “When she pleases. Why should I care?”  
  
Mia snorted, “Is that your way of saying you found a bunny?”  
  
Dom bit back an angry retort. Brian was not a bunny, he was special and worth more respect. “No Mi’ I wasn’t.”  
  


The beginnings of the familial argument made Brian stir. He was going to go on shift soon anyway so it was not too much of a big deal.  He kissed Dom lightly and headed to the shower butt naked.

 

Dom sucked in a breath at the way the tight ass was leaving his view. He was flashing back to just what he’d done to Brian the night before. He was hoping that that was the start of something to be followed this morning but his sister’s nattering in his ear was dampening the mood. “Dom get your ass home!”  
  
Brian came out all dressed, and looking too sexy to be real, “You okay?”  
  
Dom snorted, “Better than but it seems my little sister has an issue she needs me to fix.”

 

Brian smirked, “Too bad. I wanted to play some more.”

 

Dom sighed as their foreheads rested together, “There is nothing more that I would want.”  
  
Brian was relaxed, “I get it. Duty calls.”

 

If that was all it was then everything would be okay. Only Dom got home and he felt guilty as his wife kissed him and he didn’t push her away.

 

_**And I'll be begging you, baby** _

_**Beg you not to leave** _

_**But I'll be left here waiting** _

_**With my Heart on my sleeve** _

_**Oh, for the next time we'll be here** _

_**Seems like a million years** _

_**And I think I'm dying.** _

 

_**What do I have to do to make you see** _

_**She can't love you like me?** _

 

It is two in the morning when the phone goes off. Brian sees the look on Dom’s face and he knows who it is. He wants to know what he’s done wrong, why Dom treats him this way? He was there when Dom needed him, and he loved Dom. Yet she calls him and he goes running.

 

Dom sees that he’s awoken him and kisses him softly. “Sorry babe gotta go. There is an emergency.”  
  


Brian’s heart fell as Dom used the same practiced lie. He realised in that moment he was living one of his cases - only he remembered the end. It was not a good scene - the wife had snapped knowing that her husband was catting around and confronted the mistress and ended the affair with a shotgun blast to the chest.

 

It had been bloody messy and so twisted that by the time he and his partner had finished it up it had left them both a little messed up. He knew in his heart that despite Dom’s promises Dom would always go back to her - even if the love had soured. He was a religious family man and had made promises before God. If the marriage was to end formally then it would not be instigated by him.

 

Brian accepted the kiss but he must have given something away. He hated that Dom had even managed to break through his legendary icy nature.

 

“Babe what is it?” Dom asked, the concern evident in his voice, which ironically made it worse.

 

“You’re going back to her like you always do.” Brian didn’t even feel the tear until Dom wiped it off his cheek.

 

“Babe it’s complicated.”  
  


Brian could hear in Dom’s voice that he was begging him to understand, but he was through. No more. Brian deserved to be loved truly and not in secret.  “Yeah I get that but Dom I’m gonna make it simple ... If you go, don’t come back.”  
  


Dom flinched hearing the ice in Brian’s voice. He begged, “You don’t mean that.”

 

Brian wanted to comfort Dom, he did. Yet he knew he couldn’t. He was going to need to look after himself, and Dom was no good for him.  “Yeah I do. I love you Dom. I’ve told you this.”  
  


“And I love you!”  
  


Brian looked sadly at him as he knew that Dom was telling the truth, “And yet you’re going back again and I know none of your team.”  
  
“You’re a cop!”  
  
“I know what I am Dom but I have never interfered in your life; nor would I.”  
  
Dom knew this but he also didn’t want to share Brian. A part of him was being selfish as he knew that none of them would truly accept Brian and he knew that he needed Brian in his life.  “We’ll talk about this later.”

 

Brian couldn’t believe that he wasn’t listening but this was Dom all over. “Sure Dom.”

 

_**"Why don't you stay** _

_**I'm down on my knees** _

_**I'm so tired of being lonely** _

_**Don't I give you what you need** _

_**When she calls you to go** _

_**There is one thing you should know** _

_**We don't have to live this way** _

_**Baby, why don't you stay,"** _

__

Brian had told Dom that he would talk later but in his heart he wasn’t so sure. He and Dom had come together like two polar stars that fell into a synchronous orbit.  When they’d first gotten together Dom had assured him that Letty and he were over. Brian was pretty sure that even in Dom’s mind they were over, but something changed. The wedding ring was never worn around him, but Brian was a cop and he observed things.

 

Dom kept promising each night he came that it would be the night he’d tell Letty. He looked so earnest, and Brian so wanted to believe him. He was weak, and he would receive Dom’s kisses as he loved them so. He felt special whilst they were making love ... and yet when Dom left he always felt so cheap.

 

He needed to be stronger. He needed to be selfish and think about himself. He loved Dom but if he kept giving everything to him Brian was worried that he was going to disappear. He was something special, and damnnit, he deserved not to be someone’s dirty secret.  

 

They didn’t have to live this way but Brian knew in his heart that there was only way to end the cycle and that was for one of them to break it.  He knew in his heart that he was the one who would have to do it.

 

You keep telling me, baby

There will come a time

When you will leave her arms

And forever be in mine

But I don't think that's the truth

And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting

It's too much pain to have to bear

To love a man you have to share

 

Brian looks at the note on the side of his bed next to the photo of him and Dom. The note was simple - Dom had written it the other week when he dashed off one morning - Love you beautiful.

 

He believed that Dom believed he loved Brian. The thing was Brian could see that no matter how much Dom loved him - he wouldn’t stay. Brian couldn’t live like this. Dom didn’t know he was serious. Dom had walked out and Brian wouldn’t let him back. He knew this would be difficult and whilst he didn’t want to be pathetic he knew there was a risk that if he stayed, in a moment of weakness he might let Dom back. He couldn’t.

 

He walked into his precinct up to his Captain’s office. “Cap you gotta minute?”

 

“Always. What can I do for you Brian?”

 

Brian sat down and sighed, “I need to quit.”  
  
Tanner was stunned, “Wait? What? Why?”  
  
Brian laughed softly he was pretty sure that this was the first time he’d ever seen Tanner speechless.  “I know what op you want to put me under for and I can’t do it.”

 

“Why not?” Tanner asked. He respected Brian and he was a bit like a son to him.

 

“I fell in love with the suspect. I was his dirty mistress.” Brian sneered, hating that he’d let himself be used.  “And I won't be anyone’s secret.”

 

Tanner was glad that the secret had come out now but he was gutted that Brian was leaving. He couldn’t do a direct transfer. “What will you do?”  
  
Brian smiled and it was the first one that had touched his face for real in a long while. “Well I’m gonna surf. Find me again. And then I will probably apply for another department.”  
  
Tanner could fight to keep him but he knew it was dangerous. Undercover was risky and if the cop’s heart wasn’t in it - then they ended up dead. The last thing he wanted to be was the one responsible for giving Brian a chance to kill himself. He didn’t think Brian was suicidal; in fact Tanner was impressed with his strength. “I wish you luck.”  
  
Brian was smiling and there was a serenity there as his decision settled in his gut. “Thanks sir.”  
  
He handed over his badge and service weapon and left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dom had tried to get in contact with Brian all week. It was stupid the way he was ignoring him and he was done letting Brian hide from him. He was banging on the door, “Bri’ open up.”

 

He was not done.

 

The neighbour must have come to see what the racket was from. “What is your problem?”  
  
Dom was aggravated, “I’m looking for Brian.”

 

The neighbour, who’d never liked the way the guy had treated Brian, snorted, “Yeah? You’re six days too late.”

 

“What?” Dom almost collapsed against the wall.

 

“He quit ... put everything he wanted into his Skyline and gave the rest to Goodwill.”  
  
Dom was grasping at straws, “Did he say where he was going?”

 

The neighbour shook his head, “Nope but he did leave you a note ... asked me to pass it on.”  
  


Dom took it eagerly and left. He was not in the mood to provide any more entertainment for the neighbour. He got back to his car and opened up the letter. It was a single thing the photo he and Brian had taken in the park one evening. He saw the writing on the back and wanted to inspect it.

 

_**“You never stayed,** _

_**I deserved more.** _

_**Keep the photo,** _

_**Hope it helps,** _

_**with the memories.** _

_**As I am done.”** _

 

Dom had no choice - he drove back to Echo park feeling like he was missing something vital.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Brian on the other hand was feeling relaxed. How could he not? He didn’t have a care in the world. He was racing across the US. He didn’t know where he would end up, but that wasn’t what was important. This was about the journey and for once in his life he was living ten seconds at a time. It was glorious.

 

He was racing in Orlando and had won with ease. It was a fair race and he’d pocketed ten grand off it so he couldn’t complain. What was interesting was the guy who was trying to catch a conversation with him. Brian was struck with curiosity and as the guy most definitely wasn’t his type he shook his hand, “Hi, what you doing here?”  
  
“Checking out the local talent. I’m Tej Parker.”  
  
Brian shook his hand and asked, “And what have you found?”

 

Tej smiled, “How would you like Miami?”  
  
Brian shrugged, “Depends. What is there to like?”  
  
“Anonymity and a big cash pot every week?” Tej offered.

 

Brian wanted to laugh as that was good - Tej had certainly got him pegged. “In return for what?”  
  
Tej smirked, “Well I am the one who organises the races and would appreciate a little return of favour.”  
  
Brian knew that Miami was one of the biggest cities around, and there was a beauty in being able to lose yourself in the urban sprawl. “Okay but do you know a place I could stay? I’m sick of seedy motels and my car needs a bed too.”  
  
Tej thought about it, and there was something about Brian that made him want to protect him. It was ridiculous as he was a grown ass man that could clearly take care of himself. Even so, Tej found himself offering, “Well I have a boathouse. It’s small but no one is using it.”  
  
It was perfect and exactly what he was after - a fresh start.

 

_**"Why don't you stay** _

_**I'm down on my knees** _

_**I'm so tired of being lonely** _

_**Don't I give you what you need** _

_**When she calls you to go** _

_**There is one thing you should know** _

_**We don't have to live this way** _

_**Baby, why don't you stay,"** _

  
  


Brian was in the Pearl. He had asked Tej where was the place to go and drink and dance. He just needed to lose himself in the music for a few hours. At the bar, the bartender asked, “What’s your poison?”  
  
“Cor ...” Brian bit back his answer. That was what he used to drink, no that was not going to be enough tonight. “No tequila!”

 

The bartender gave him a stronger look, “Is it a ‘leave the bottle’ type of night.”  
  
Brian smiled because even the bartender’s were more welcoming in Miami. “Not yet but keep it close.”  
  
He looked at all the people dancing. He was not the type for a one-night stand but he needed to get Dom out of his head. Taking the shot in one, he slipped onto the dancefloor.

 

A few metres away, one Carter Verone had entered his club. He was bored and on the prowl. He was looking for company when he caught sight of the blonde tearing up the dancefloor. He was interesting, model pretty and dancing so primally that many were watching him.  Carter found him intriguing as he was drawing everyone to him and yet no one was willing to approach him.

 

“Who is he?” he asked the bartender.

 

“Who sir?”  
  
Carter pointed to Brian on the dancefloor. “He is a racer and has obviously had a bad day. He kept the bottle.”

 

Carter pondered it. He liked a challenge and he suspected the man would be the best challenge.  There were pretty woman to be sure but none drew him like the man did.  “Let’s go say hello.”  
  
Carter hated dancing for no other reason than there were too many bodies in close proximity.  Still, he was willing to endure for his mystery guy; He slid up by his side. Pretty tensed for a second before melting against him. This was going well.

 

If he only knew how much trouble Pretty would cause him before he was finally his... he still would not have changed a thing. Love could make people do crazy things and Brian deserved the best.  
  


 

**_"I can't take it any longer_ **

**_But my will is getting stronger_ **

**_And I think I know just what I have to do_ **

**_I can't waste another minute_ **

**_After all that I've put in it_ **

**_I've given you my best_ **

**_Why does she get the best of you_ **

**_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine,"_ **

  
  


Unbeknownst to the couple out on the dancefloor. Brian had not only happened to be the love of his life, he was also responsible for stopping a Federal agent from being planted into his operation. For across the dancefloor, one Monica Fuentes was watching.

 

She had come dressed to impress. She had orders to ‘enchant’ Carter Verone. It was easier said than done because unlike Markham she understood that to stay with Carter you had to be exceptional so as not to bore him.

 

She had done all the tricks that would normally have reeled in any heterosexual man. Only tonight was not to be her night. Also she was going to kill the person who had done the research on Carter Verone - for this man was most definitely interested in the man in front of him.

 

Knowing that the night was a bust and her ankles were killing she went back to the van. She could at least be warm and comfortable.

 

Markham was in her face the minute she opened the van, “What are you doing?”  
  
“It’s a bust!” she growled. She was torn being oddly relieved that she did not have to get close with the criminal and being annoyed. It was never good for anyone’s ego to be passed up.

  
“You obviously did not try hard enough!” He growled.

 

She just smiled sweetly, “No because I am not a man!”  
  
She had had enough with tonight. She stormed off, not giving a shit if he wrote her up - she would retaliate if needs be.

  
  
  


**_"Why don't you stay_ **

**_I'm up off my knees_ **

**_I'm so tired of being lonely_ **

**_You can't give me what I need_ **

**_When she begs you not to go_ **

**_There is one thing you should know_ **

**_I don't have to live this way_ **

**_Baby, why don't you stay, yeah"_ **

  
  


Dom was watching in the shadows, learning how Miami worked. He was told that this was where the race was going down.  He’d heard the gossip about how this driver was faster than a bullet and supposedly untouchable. He wanted to check the driver out as this would be the competition - if there would be any. Dom needed the money to support the team whilst they got settled. It was his fault that his transaction with Tran had soured. Letty was still being a Grade A bitch so a trip to the races seemed like a good idea.

 

Vince had his back. “So any theories on this guy?”  
  


Dom shook his head, as he never got a real name for the driver which just added to his allure.  “None.”

 

“Should be interesting,” Vince observed neutrally.   
  
Dom couldn’t agree more but what they really needed to do was keep a low profile. They blended with the crowd and listened to the chatter. It was how they would hear about work and see whom were the connections that they needed to make. The energy suddenly turned electric and a buzz went through the crowd.

 

Vince did not look impressed. He was never a fan of the big entrance and to Dom this was a big flashy entrance - far bigger than what he used to pull in L.A.  “Guess Bullet is here,” he said sarcastically.

 

Vince snorted, “Yeah so who is he?”

  
Dom’s heart was in his mouth, and a whisper escaped. “Brian.” He would know that body anywhere. It was the one he’d let walk out of his life because he was too stubborn to realise that he and Letty were over. They may still be together but now it was through stubbornness and familiarity than anything else. The sad thing was that even though Tran had all but ran them out of town - he regretted how he treated Brian even more. Maybe this was fate?   
  


He could fix it.

 

They raced and Dom was impressed - Brian destroyed the competition.

 

He moved to greet Brian. He figured there would be a punch or two thrown but they could get past it. He stopped cold, understanding things now. No, he couldn’t fix it. He got that now watching the scene in front of him. It burnt something inside him to see Brian kiss and accept an enthusiastic celebration from the rich guy, who had been waiting for him at the finish line.

 

Dom’s heart sunk even further when he saw the matching wedding bands. He had definitely missed his chance. He saw two race bunnies giggling, and showing some masochistic tendencies he asked, “Hey. We’re new in town. Who are they? They’re pretty good.”  
  
Vince was stiff by his side knowing that something was up but getting no explanation; nor would he. “Dom?”  
  
Dom didn’t answer and he listened.  
  
“El Diablo and his Bullet. Oh they are so hot and dreamy.” Bunny one said.  
  


Her friend added, “Too bad El Diablo is so dangerous and jealous. I would love to make a play for both of them.”

 

Dom watched as Brian was pressed up against a Bentley seemingly not caring about everyone around him. It was hot, and Dom could remember a time when that was him. He wanted to get mad but he doesn’t have the right... he never stayed.

 

And that was the choice he regretted most.

  
Oh well, there is always Rio... he’ll tell the team now.

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


End file.
